Obidala Drabbles
by MissChris25
Summary: 100 word drabbles about Obi-Wan and Padmé at different points in time. Although it focuses on their relationship with each other, not all are romantically inclined.
1. Grazing I

Shaaks were grazing happily as Padmé lay down on the soft bed of grass. This was a perfect place - the rumbling of the waterfalls in the distance juxtaposed against a peaceful fragrant meadow. She'd always thought it would be a perfect romantic getaway spot. Images of frolicking in the fields with the young brooding padawan she had met almost 10 years ago came to mind. She wondered if she would ever meet Obi-Wan Kenobi again.

"Why are you blushing Padmé? Fantasising about a certain someone?" joked Sola. Padmé hid her face beneath her hands, cursing her sister's eagle eye.


	2. Grazing II

Anakin and Padmé rode up on the reek, prompting the fatigued Obi-Wan to run and jump on to figurative safety - at least a respite from his battle with the Acklay. As he landed on the animal's back, Padmé reached back, her hand grazing his thigh, a gesture of reassurance made in innocent concern. However her gentle touch sent shockwaves spiralling through him - testosterone surging around his body, mingling with the already present adrenaline. Quickly he shielded his emotions - it wouldn't do to broadcast his sudden attraction to the two hundred or so Jedi Knights in the Geonosian arena.


	3. Grazing III

Relief poured out of Padmé like a rainstorm over a desert. He was alive. She had worried all night for him. Hurriedly they made their way to each other, his beard grazing her cheek as they greeted each other affectionately. And although he smelt like war and looked like death, his arms provided a brief respite from pain. They felt like the safest place in the whole galaxy. With everything changing for the worst, Obi-Wan Kenobi remained the same. She ignored the feeling that he was here as a herald of bad news and just savoured his presence for now.


	4. Improprietous

Conventionally considered, her first kiss was with Paolo. She had enjoyed kissing Ian Lago during their brief romance while she was Princess of Theed. But the kiss of her adolescence, that made her feel like a woman, was the one when she became a thief. She stole a kiss from a man who would never make such an improprietous move on a young maiden. It was never mentioned again by either party, yet when they reunited a decade later, both couldn't help but remember that moment with a blush as they formally shook hands, only their eyes betraying such pleasure.


	5. Mother

**A/N: Happy Star Wars Day everyone! This chapter is slightly different from the previous ones, set in the time frame between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. Enjoy and May the Fourth be with you.**

* * *

Prior to Han's rescue from Jabba's Palace, Luke spent time in Ben's old hut, pouring over his chest full of journals, holocrons and other assortments. He found the information all useful, but the journal entry he found most fascinating was on a woman he never knew - his mother. He noted how much Ben's admiration of her shone through his writing and he concluded that she must have been a dear friend to him. Even though Ben had lied about his father, at least he was honest about Luke's mother. Ben's descriptions of her contained immense warmth, regard, affection and sadness.


	6. Decipher

_A missing scene between the end of the Battle of Geonosis and the conclusion of AOTC._

 **Decipher**

"Senator, it's your turn."

A bandaged Obi-Wan indicated the way to the medbay. Padmé dropped Anakin's hand but stood resolutely by him.

"Anakin won't awaken from the healing trance till the Temple healers have examined him. Please receive medical attention yourself."

"I'm staying here Obi-Wan."

He looked incredulously at her.

"Fine, be stubborn. But you won't die of an infection on my watch."

He gently laid hands on her back, healing her wounds. She shuddered as he withdrew his touch and saw a strange mix of affection and anguish in his eyes. Before she could decipher it's meaning, he disappeared.


	7. Always

_A/N: This is an AU future a number of years after ROTS where Padmé has survived and is in hiding with Obi-Wan._

"Why are you pushing me away?" she screamed.

His breath was ragged, her anger was electric. He stared at her, hard.

There would always be something between them. They had long denied their attraction to each other. But there would always be something else in the way.

"Anakin," he simply said.

"He's gone," she countered.

"No, he'll always be between us."

"Because you let him," she thundered.

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

"Don't," she said, then proceeded to kiss him with all her passionate might. Her surprise was great when he returned her fervour, the way he had always dreamt of doing.


	8. Contentment

_A/N: Just recently celebrated our 10 year wedding anniversary so I decided to do something slightly different to my other writings - Obi-Wan completely happy!_

* * *

 **Contentment**

The Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order is having a rare morning off. Thankfully Ahsoka is teaching all the apprentices while he lounges in bed.

Obi-Wan sighs in contentment as he wraps his arms around his wife of ten years. He absentmindedly runs his hands through her hair that cascades around her, a few silver strands among the chestnut curls. It rouses Padmé from her sleep; smiling she asks, "Good morning. How would you like to spend our morning my love?"

"I can think of a few things," he said, stroking his beard in sly contemplation. "Happy anniversary my dear."


	9. Berries

_A/N: A post-Revenge of the Sith AU where Obi-Wan has a moment of realization whilst foraging in the countryside with Padmé, Luke and Leia. A chance to let their hair down and forget about the strain of hiding from the Empire. At this point, Obi-Wan and Padmé are only friends._

* * *

 **Berries  
**  
He couldn't stop staring at her lips stained with chee chee berries. Deep red, they brought out the blush of her cheeks and highlighted her deep chocolate eyes. He was suddenly aware of how her simple peasant dress showcased her pleasing petite form and felt the urge to run his hands through her windswept hair.

"Are you game Master Kenobi?" asked Padmé with a somewhat wicked grin.

"Yes..." stammered Obi-Wan, embarrassed that he didn't know what he had just agreed too. Instantaneously he was attacked by savage barrages of chee chee berries by the twins and the hysterically laughing Padmé.


	10. Tension

_Last night I was awake at 2am due to a massive awesome thunderstorm. Since I couldn't sleep I watched the lightning fill the sky and wrote this drabble._

 _I imagine Obi-Wan and Padmé to be on a mission...possibly crash landed and stranded so they have to share a tent together. It drives Obi-Wan crazy being in such close proximity with the woman he's attracted to but won't do anything about it due to his honour and sense of duty. Typical Obi-Wan!_

* * *

 **Tension**

The ground gratefully gathered up the sudden onslaught of rain brought on by thundering skies. Relief poured out as the air cooled from the sweltering heat, yet no relief could be found for Obi-Wan.

Padmé watched him worriedly from the edge of their tent, unaware of the madness that drove him outside. Lightsaber in hand under the cackling skies, he pushed his body to perform kata after kata. Oblivious to the obvious danger, he sought to ease the tension that had built up.

He returned hours later, soaked to the bone, too exhausted to feel the longing in his loins.


	11. Grief

_This takes place during the Clone Wars episode "Deception" where Obi-Wan is "killed" and goes undercover as Rako Hardeen. It's the first of a 3 part series._

* * *

 **Grief**  
Padmé was in a state of shock and disbelief. There must be some terrible mistake. How could he be gone, so suddenly? The room was silent, save for Satine's sobbing. After Master Yoda's few words, a beam of light illuminated from his final resting place.

Padmé felt that she couldn't even focus on her own grief - Satine was clinging onto her, drenching her gown; Anakin stood as if set in stone and Ahsoka needed comforting too. She couldn't begin to comprehend the depth of her feelings for him. It would take her a long time to grieve Obi-Wan's death.


	12. Improprietous II

_Second part to the Rako Hardeen/Obi-Wan undercover series. This takes place after the "Crisis on Naboo" episode, just after the Festival of Light, with our favourite Senator (and a surprise guest) finding out her friend is actually alive._

* * *

 **Improprietous II**

"Obi-Wan?"

Not quite believing he was back from the dead, Padmé tentatively reached out to his bald head and traced her hand across his smooth jaw line. It was rather improprietous of her touching him like this. She stared hard, almost disbelieving it was him. However she knew those expressive cerulean eyes.

She flung her arms around him in utter joy. "I'm so glad you're alive. I missed you so much," she whispered. He said nothing, but accepted her affection.

"Obi-Wan?" came another voice behind him. He turned around, receiving a slap on the face by the Duchess of Mandalore.


	13. Deception

_The third and final part of this mini drabble series, where Anakin and Padmé react differently to Obi-Wan's undercover deception. Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship is temporarily strained while Padmé and Obi-Wan's is strengthened. The whole ordeal has enlightened Padmé to her husband's trait of changing the rules to suit himself._

* * *

 **Deception**

Somehow, there was always something honourable in the way Obi-Wan deceived. He didn't do it for personal gain but out of a sense of duty and protection. Anakin was furious over Obi-Wan's deception, conveniently forgetting that they were continually lying to him about their relationship. Padmé found it in her heart to forgive Obi-Wan for she knew it had been a lonely trial.

How could she condemn his deception when theirs was even worse than his? At least he was doing it for the good of the Galaxy.

"It's different," said Anakin sulkily. From a certain point of view perhaps.


	14. Different

**Different**

It wasn't until a rare dinner at his secret wife's apartment with his former master did Anakin truly comprehend how different he was from Padmé. And how she seemed to have so much more in common with Obi-Wan. Not that they always held the same view, but they actually enjoyed discussing the fluidity of Padmé's expensive Nubian sculptures or the philosophy behind the Opera House's Mon Calamari water ballet. To him, these things were symbols of position, power and prestige. And the conversation would have been wrapped up a long time ago. He was a guy with simple tastes really.


	15. Dance

**Dance**

 _A/N: At a Senatorial function, our three heroes find themselves at the mercy of the master puppeteer, although even he can be caught by surprise with the strings he pulls._

* * *

"Senator Amidala, the Devaronion delegates would be insulted if you didn't dance. I'm sure Master Kenobi wouldn't mind obliging. I hear Jedi make excellent partners."

The reaction he was hoping to elicit - jealousy from Anakin, surprise from Padmé appeared, but guilt in Kenobi was unexpected. Half expecting him to decline, Kenobi bowed, saying, "It would be my honour milady to have this dance."

"It's a shame Jedi are forbidden from romantic attachments. They would make a lovely couple together."

Palpatine noted Anakin was on the verge of crushing his glass in his hand, anger seeping out.


	16. Assistance

**Assistance**

 _A/N: Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi discovers that he's allergic to Hoi Broth. What happens next isn't pretty, but Senator Amidala insists on helping him through it. I imagined Obi-Wan with his longish hair from Attack of the Clones in this._

"Master Kenobi, may I be of assistance?"

"I don't want to be a bother Senator," he manages to say, before another onslaught overwhelms him.

She implores again, using his given name this time. The door slides back to reveal the respectable Jedi Knight hunched over in an undignified manner retching the contents of his meal into the refresher.

Padmé, ever practical, rubs his back in gentle circles while holding back his wayward hair. He is embarrassed but grateful for her care.

"I'm sorry you witnessed that."

"Don't be troubled by it. I know you would do the same for me."


	17. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

 _A/N: In the midst of a climatic battle in the Clone Wars, General Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a tough call, always ready to lay down his life to fulfil his duty._

 _Thank you especially to r_ _ebecca-in-blue for reviewing multiple chapters and lovely feedback!_

* * *

"It's the only way milady."

"Obi-Wan, listen! I'll fight with you. Or you come with me. Don't do this, I couldn't live with myself if you-"

Another explosion knocked her off balance, making her stumble into his arms. Tenderly he looked into her eyes.

"Goodbye Padmé," he murmured, before force-pushing her into the escape pod and jettisoning it off.

"No!" she screamed but it was too late. Weeping and cursing his name, she stilled in horror as the ship exploded while she descended into the planet's atmosphere.

Delivering the antidote, she made sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain.


	18. Life Day Gift

**Life Day Gift**

 _A/N: I recently moved house and was so happy to unpack my Jedi Apprentice novels which have been in storage for a year. Started re-reading them again (just finished "The Hidden Past") and thought what if Padmé fulfilled a desire Obi-Wan had as a thirteen year old boy?__

She laughed at the puzzled expression on his face. He undid the ribbon to reveal a cloak woven by famed Pasmin weavers. He was almost rendered speechless.

"Padmé, this is too much!"

"Nonsense, it's your life day gift. Well, it would have been if you had returned from the Outer Rim two months ago." She grinned wickedly. "Someone told me you have a penchant for mislaying your cloaks, after discarding them in a dramatic fashion."

Obi-Wan responded with a retort about his former Padawan and they shared a laugh.

This was one cloak that he always managed to hold onto.


	19. Glances

**Glances**

 _A/N: Padmé's thoughts on the grieving Jedi standing besides her at Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral._

 _For Remembrance Day/Armistice Day, in honour of the men and women who lay down their lives for our safety, protection and freedom._

The fiery flames that flickered did nothing to warm the countenance of the Knight standing besides her. It was as if he were sculpted in marble, perhaps cold to the touch. It didn't take Force sensitivity to feel the depths of anguish reigned in behind a blank public persona - that was something she knew all too well, though her losses weren't as personal as his. She was grateful her family were unharmed overall. His loss was her gain.

They'd shared many glances during their misadventure together - of respect, disapproval, delight and humour. Now they shared sorrow and sympathy.


	20. Request

**Request**

 _A/N: Count Dooku muses over some interesting observations whilst negotiating with Senator Amidala over the release of his grandpadawan. For Padmé's line, watch "Dooku interogates Padmé" on the Attack of the Clones Deleted Scenes - it's there!_

Dooku regarded the impressive woman sitting across from him. Her presence outshone her illustrious reputation.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now."

Despite the Senator's formal request and steely, even tone, a faint blush rose to her cheeks as she mentioned Kenobi's name. Her demand was for Dooku to release Kenobi to _her_ , not to them nor to the Republic. Interesting. He had falsely assumed she shared some of the feelings that the whelp of a Padawan was reeking of. _What did Kenobi mean to her?_ he mused.


End file.
